nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
J.X.T.
J.X.T., the King of Shadows, is the Soulless of TJ, Rank IV among the four original Soulless, and a minor antagonist within "The Disaster" saga. J.X.T. was the Soulless's reconnaissance expert, often using his powers over the shadows to watch from afar and gather information. During a mission in Germany however, he was encountered by Amici, who were recovering from the Unit 14 fallout. Knowing their interference could jeopardize the Soulless's plan to prevent the Unit 14 time cycle from restarting, J.X.T. fought with the four, only to be defeated and destroyed. With his destruction and the release of his original self's soul from the Harbinger, TJ was able to reform. History Reformed History After Roach used the power of the Harbinger on O'Ryan, Chris, TJ and himself, it caused them to lose their souls, turning them into Soulless two days following the removal of their souls. They were sent to Limbo, where they become corrupted by the darkness of Limbo. During their time in Limbo, Xarcoh discovered it was possible for the four to become human again if they were destroyed and their original souls were freed from the Harbinger or if they were to merged back with their souls. Despite this knowledge however, Xarcoh believed the only way to ensure that Unit 14 would never complete their cycle was if the four remained as Soulless. The other Soulless agreed to this, swearing to never return to humanity. The Disaster Four years after becoming Soulless, a rift leading to reality opens in Limbo, allowing the four to escape Limbo. Upon exiting the rift in an underground chamber in Mateur, Tunisia and reaching ground level, they see the aftermath of Unit 14's plan, which had caused the world to be nothing but a barren wasteland. The four Soulless head to the Gilze Rijen Air Base in Hulten, Netherlands, where they make that, along with an abandoned coastal bunker in Genoa, Italy as a base of operations. Learning of a Unit 14 hideout in Hamburg, Germany, Xarcoh sends J.X.T. to investigate the facility. Day of the Departed J.X.T. is mentioned by Mac while he recounters the events of "The Disaster" saga. He also appears in a flashback as well. Age of the Soulless Darkness Rises While SEAL Team Five fought against the Prophets of the Soulless at the Temple of Resurrection, Echthroi continued the ritual to resurrect the Dark Soldier, causing everyone in the room apart from Echthroi and Axel Miller to collapse onto the ground in pain as they began turning into Soulless as a cost for executing the ritual. After the ritual was completed and the Dark Soldier was resurrected, J.X.T. and the other Soulless came back into existence alongside the Soulless counterparts of the Prophets of the Soulless. Unlike before, J.X.T. and the other original Soulless were not corrupted by darkness, thus allowing them to regain their selfhood as protagonists. The Dark Soldier J.X.T. and the other original Soulless serve as the main playable characters, fighting against the Prophets of the Soulless and later the Dark Soldier. After a climatic battle atop the Dark Spire, the Dark Soldier, along with the Soulless, are destroyed by the Cube of Darkness, which the latter used to destroy the former in order to avert the threat. Boss Rush J.X.T. appears as a fightable boss in his own solo fight and in "The Soulless" group fight alongside Yaxnor, Xirsch, and Xarcoh. Appearance Like the other Soulless, J.X.T. wears a black coat with black gloves and boots, as well as having yellow-golden eyes. Weapons and Abilities TBA. Scorpion View.png|J.X.T.'s signature weapon, the Scorpion. Trivia * TBA. Navigation Category:Reformed History Category:The Disaster Category:Day of the Departed Category:Age of the Soulless Category:The Sentinel Trials Category:Boss Rush